


The Light

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Noya wasn't one for romance until he laid eyes on the handsome man at the coffee shop Ryuu worked at.





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wystie_booties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/gifts).



> For Wystie_booties' birthday.  
> This may or may not be continued later.

The man was back.  The one with the azalea and aster tattoos on his arms, Today he was wearing a worn, slightly baggy dark blue v-neck t-shirt, so his sleeves were on full display.  The sleeves of the shirt were still tight around his biceps, and they were big.  His hair wasn’t tied up in it’s customary bun, and the wind tugged at it relentlessly.  The door to the coffee shop opened and Noya redirected his eyes to his laptop before the tall man spotted him.  He stepped into line and rocked back on his heels while he waited.

He was wearing paint stained denims, there was a hole in one knee and his sneakers looked like they should have been replaced years ago.  All in all, he was looking just a little disheveled in the hottest way possible.

“Noya-san, you’re drooling.”

Noya jumped and turned to look at the shop employee in a black apron and a buzz cut.  His best friend, Ryuu grinned over him.  A stack of plates and cups were balanced in his arms.

“Ryuu, shut up,” Noya snapped and tried to jab the taller man in the ribs.  He couldn’t help that his mystery man was insanely hot.  Even when he came in like today, looking like he’d rolled out of bed and just headed out for the day, still looking sleepy.  Ryuu laughed and walked back to the counter to put the dirty dishes in the kitchen for washing.

Noya returned to his work.  He came to this coffee shop once a week to take advantage of the atmosphere to get his work done.  Plus Ryuu was always willing to extend his employee discount to Noya for cheaper macchiatos.  So it was a win-win for Noya.  At least, it used to be.  But now.  Now, he was tormented by the sight of this insanely hot man.  This man Noya spent way too much time fantasizing about.  Never mind that they’d never spoken to each other, ever.

“Excuse me.”

Noya looked up from his laptop to see him standing over him.  A cup of coffee in one hand and a plate with a croissant in the other.

“May I sit here?  Everywhere else is occupied.”

Noya stared dumbly.  God, his voice was perfect.  It was like he was snowed in at a winter lodge and there was nothing but a crackling fire and their own body heat to keep them warm.  He deeply wished he could hear that voice whisper sweet nothings in his ear as he was held in strong arms.  The man was fidgeting now, and Noya realized he was waiting for an answer.

“O-oh!  Yeah, sure, go ahead!” Noya said quickly.  He scrambled to move some of his belongings off the table so there was more space.

The man sat down  and picked up his croissant.  He bit carefully into it, leaning over his plate to catch the crumbs.

Yes, Noya was staring.  No, he didn’t much care that he was.

The man noticed him staring and awkward averted his eyes, like he was afraid to make eye contact with Noya.  Noya knew he could be intense.  Ryuu said that his large eyes were not only expressive, but seemed to stare into the soul.  But he just couldn’t look away.  Up close, this man was even more attractive.  He had a scruffy little beard, and it looked like he hadn’t shaved so he had some stubble along his jaw.  He didn’t have bed hair, but his hair wasn’t perfectly groomed either.  The part was messy and noya wanted to push that one stubborn lock of hair away from his face.  To tenderly tuck it behind his ear before moving in for a kiss.

Noya wasn’t one for romantic daydreams.  Most of his fantasies involving other people tended to be on the less wholesome side.  But this, God he was thinking about what this man’s hands would feel like holding his own.  About soft kisses, and firm hugs.  Noya wasn’t one for romance novel profound bonds.  But something about this man screamed fairy tale romance to him.  And he wanted it.

Someone bumped his chair, ripping Noya from his daydream about them adopting a puppy.  Noya shook his head and turned to snap at whoever had done it.  It was Ryuu walking around the table.  He held a notepad and a pen in his hand.  He tapped Asahi on the shoulder and held out the notepad and pen.

The man stared at it for a second before he turned bright red.  He brought his hands up and covered his face with them.  His hands were large, and Noya was sure they were rough and calloused.  The man reached for the notepad and took it from Ryuu.  He flipped to the next sheet and scribbled something down before ripping it out.  He passed it over to Noya silently.

Noya took it and looked down.  There was a name, a set of digits, and a question written on the sheet.

 

_ Azumane Asahi _

_ 0123456789 _

_ Dinner at the ramen stand two blocks over by the bookstore?  6:00?  _

 

Noya looked up at Azumane and grinned.

“Sounds great!” he chirped.  Noya held a hand out to him to shake. “Nishinoya Yuu, but everyone calls me Noya.”

“Ah, well, you can call me Asahi, then,” Asahi said.  Noya’s insides melted a little at the sound of his voice.  Noya shut his laptop, working could wait.  He had a man to get to know.  He scooted his chair a little closer and waved off Ryuu who had taken the notepad back and given Noya a thumbs up.

“So, Asahi-san.  Tell me about these amazing tattoos,” Noya said.  It seemed his chosen topic had been a safe one, because Asahi looked immediately relieved.

“Ah, a friend of mine is a tattoo artist.  I was one of his first customers after he’d opened shop,” Asahi said.

“Well, they did amazing work.  I know that they’re azaleas and aster, but what do they mean?” Noya asked.

“In hanakotoba, azaleas stand for patience and modesty, and asters for remembrance.  I picked the flowers, but I left everything else up to my friend.  I have more on my back.”

Oh, how Noya wanted to see those.  But he needed patience.  Asahi seemed to be a little skittish, and Noya didn’t want to scare him off by pressuring him into anything.

They continued to talk while Asahi finished his breakfast.  Once he was done Asahi checked the time and blanched.

“I’m late for work.  I’m sorry, but I need to get going.  I will see you tonight though.”

Asahi stood and after a last lingering look at Noya, he was out the door at a jog.  Noya watched him go and sat back with a grin.

“You’re welcome,” Ryuu said smugly as he came up to collect Asahi’s plate and cup.  Noya pouted at him.

“I was gonna talk to him eventually,” Noya said.

“Sure, the drool running down your chin spoke otherwise.  Seriously, he was pretty freaked out by the staring.  It’s a good thing I came around when I did.  I think he was gonna bolt otherwise,” Ryuu said.

Noya sighed.  He knew Ryuu was right.  If not for him, he wouldn’t have had that great conversation, and a date tonight.  He couldn’t wait for it.


End file.
